Lady Outspoken
by Scarlet flute
Summary: AU. A weekly gossip corner published and delivered anonymously by Lady Outspoken, revealing the secrets and juiciest talks between members of all houses alike. But who is this Lady Outspoken and just how does she hear and see everything? (A/n: I'll come up with a better summary when I have more time.)


**_LADY OUTSPOKEN_**

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _Hogwarts' weekly_**

 _Last weekend, Hogwarts celebrated the onset of spring by organizing the 145_ _th_ _annual Spring ball in the Great hall. Students from 4_ _th_ _year and above were invited to participate with or without partners. Needless to say, the event was a raging success- what with all the careless hormones flying about._

 _Draco Malfoy, dressed impeccably in a dark attire that served to accentuate his features, was heard saying that he despised the teenage spirit on display. It was hideous and tasteless, in his words._

 _The authoress finds it hard to refute._

 _There's only so much debauchery one can tolerate to view, unwillingly and accidently, in one night._

 _And no, in no shape or form, is the authoress a voyeur._

 _Continuing on the topic of uncontrolled teenage spirit, Ronald Weasley was caught by his sister engaged in questionable acts with his ex-girlfriend. When faced with his current girlfriend, Hermione Granger, the redhead sputtered that he was drunk on butter beer._

 _Oh, you poor, unintelligent git!_

 _One wonders how someone as intellectually brilliant as Miss Granger can tolerate his stupidity. Maybe, love does turn one blind._

 _Miss Granger wasn't the only heartbroken soul on Friday. Cho Chang, the insipidly flirtatious Ravenclaw, dumped her fifth boyfriend of the year and it's only March. The seventh year Hufflepuff was being consoled, quite lovingly, by his friend, another Hufflepuff boy whose name the authoress refuses to share._

 _Fear not, the authoress does know. She only wishes to respect their privacy._

 _In a rather bold move, Hagrid asked Gryffindor head, Minerva McGonagall, for a dance. Impossible as it might seems, the stern woman actually complied and waltzed quite eagerly on the floor. Young Colin Creevey claimed to have captured the cringe worthy moment on his muggle contraption._

 _The authoress has seen the image and was quite blinded by the sheer awfulness of the angle. So yes, the claims are true._

 _Pansy Parkinson was seen yelling profanities at Crabbe and Goyle- the Slytherin cronies. Apparently, the boys in their haste to reach the food table pushed her into a cake, thus ruining her frilly pink gown. They didn't seem to care. Mr. Goyle was even seen trying to lick cream off Miss Parkinson's shoulder._

 _Yes, I know. Let's say it together._

 _One. Two. Three._

 _GROSS!_

 _One person who truly surprised the authoress was Neville Longbottom, accompanied by Luna Lovegood. He made quite a stir when he entered. Who knew hiding beneath the shy demeanor was a handsome man? Despite the flattering change in his appearance, he appeared achingly uncomfortable by the sudden female attention bestowed upon him._

 _His partner, Luna, though floated through the ball, speaking of nargles to anyone who would listen. The authoress, herself, had the pleasure of being part of the conversation. Yes, pleasure. There is something oddly endearing about the girl who had carrots dangling from her ears._

 _The resident ugly duckling of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, was once again seen hiding in the corners at the annual Spring ball. It seems that the poor boy was denied the hand of every maiden he had asked. The authoress expected Mr. Potter to be accompanying the youngest Weasley- a Ginny Weasley, considering the pumpkin sized crush the girl has on him. But it seems that Mr. Potter thinks of her as nothing more than a sister figure._

 _Oh fate! Why thou art so cruel!_

 _With these words, the authoress bids you farewell._

 _Love_

 _Lady Outspoken_

-x-x-x-x-

"Where does she find all this?" Hermione growled, throwing the sheet across the long table.

Harry looked up from his potions homework. "She called you intellectually brilliant."

"Very sweet of her, Harry. I would have appreciated it more had she not spilled to the world what happened between Ron and me."

"She is Lady Outspoken for a reason, 'Mione."

"God, I hate her! If I only knew who she was, I would… er…"

Harry laughed. "Your _er_ sounds extremely scary."

Hermione resigned herself to the fact that Harry wouldn't flame Lady Outspoken, no matter what. Lady Outspoken was an anonymous Hogwarts student, or she claimed to be, who wrote school gossip and every Wednesday it would be delivered to each student via the morning post. And since, the column was harmless it was allowed by Dumbledore. Moreover, he said that it was very enlightening.

In private, Hermione admitted that it was fun to read Lady Outspoken's quirky column. It kept her updated on the school news in the most amusing ways possible.

"She called me a ugly duckling again."

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. "I don't know why she does that. You're not at all ugly, Harry."

"Thanks, 'Mione. But if she's said so for the fourth time in row, there must be some truth in the statement."

She let out an exasperated breath. She couldn't understand why Harry followed the column so religiously. Far as she could tell, there was nothing ugly about him. He was a bit on the scrawny side, which was to be expected since he spent every summer with his muggle relatives. He wore glasses which hid his brilliant green eyes. His jet-black hair were always messy. "I find you utterly endearing," she told him firmly.

He smiled- a disappointed sort of smile. "Yes, I know."

"Oh Harry."

"Honestly, it doesn't matter."

But, it did.

To him, it did.

-x-x-x-x-

 **A/N** : I found this on my backup drive and decided to post it. Hope it was entertaining and let me know if you want more.


End file.
